Under My Skin
by missy52061
Summary: What if Martha was able to help Kate get over her "song fright"? Just an idea that's been floating around in my head. As always, I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.


**A/N: What if Martha was able to help Kate overcome her "song fright" in **_**Habeas Corpse**_**? I've had this idea floating around in my head since the episode aired. I don't know if it's possible, but I decided that Martha has a magic formula for it. So suspend your disbelief for a bit.**

Kate was watching Castle perform his MC duties from the wings. With each passing moment, his roots as Martha's son were shining through; he was a natural. He had the audience in the palm of his hand. He'd decided to act like Johnny Carson tonight – his opening monologue had the audience rolling in the aisles, laughing like crazy. His introductions of the acts were sweet or stinging depending on the act. Plus it didn't hurt that he looked amazing in his tux; she really wanted to run her hands on his….better wait until the show was over for that! Watching him made her glad she had confided her "song fright" to Martha. After comforting her, Martha made a suggestion.

"Darling," she had said while she grabbed Kate in a perfume-y hug. "There are ways to overcome that, you know. We don't have a lot of time, but do you want to try?"

Kate wanted so badly to give this to Rick. He had such faith in her, and she didn't want to let him down. Plus her competitive side wanted to beat Ryan and Esposito. "Really, there are things I can do? Martha, I'll do anything! Can you help me?" she looked at her mother-in-law with hope in her eyes.

"Darling, you can do anything you want to do! You are the strongest woman I know," Martha exclaimed. "Like I said, we don't have a lot of time, but with some intense work, you can conquer it enough to get through one performance. " The two women put their heads together and began to plan.

"Esposito and Ryan are going down, Beckett. There is no way they can beat us!" Rick exclaimed as he entered the room. Her stomach got tied up in knots, but she smiled at him. At least she had a plan to fix this problem.

Over the next few days, she sneaked away and went to Martha's school. She was glad they hadn't caught a new case so she could tell Rick she had a few errands to run. He was busy rehearsing his MC thing so he didn't notice how long she was gone.

Martha had her doing all sorts of things; singing to an empty auditorium; singing with just Martha in the audience; singing with a few more people in the audience, and when that didn't go well, she had Kate sing with her eyes closed. And on and on and on – Kate had sung "Under My Skin" so many times over the last few days, it felt like it was a part of her. And of course, she rehearsed the routine at home with Rick. She was perfect at home, but she still had some fright – she'd still freeze at the beginning. Then Martha came up with the perfect solution – or so they thought. They didn't have a way to prove it would work until Kate actually got on stage at the fund raiser. And now the moment of truth was inching ever closer.

It was customary that the previous year's winners went last, but since Rick was the MC, he had asked if he and Kate could go last. Ryan and Esposito had agreed, and were just finishing their routine, and it looked fantastic. They left the stage to thunderous applause.

Now Rick started to introduce them. "Ladies and gentleman and Esposito," Rick paused here for a laugh – and got it, along with a few groans. "It's now time for the last act of the evening. I'm sure many of you know that I have been acting as a consultant at the 12th Precinct for years. It has proven to be beneficial for me as I have written six Nikki Heat best sellers and managed to get Kate Beckett to marry me," he paused again as the audience clapped. "Ladies and gentlemen, the 12th Precinct's own, Kate Beckett and her plucky sidekick (that would be me) will sing and dance for you!"

Kate started to walk out to join him on stage. She and Martha had found a beautiful gown for her to wear; it was midnight blue with white daisies scattered on it. Rick's eyes lit up when he saw her. The first notes of the song rang out; Kate stared into Rick's eyes and started to sing.

_I've got you under my skin_

_ I've got you deep in the heart of me…._

And the next thing she knew, she was done! She did it. She and Martha had thought that if Kate could look at Rick and ignore everyone else, she'd be able to do it, and it worked. The audience went crazy, and Rick was hugging her so tightly. She didn't even realize that the judges including Police Commissioner Frank Reagan had voted them the champs. She was just so happy that she had been able to give this to Rick, to thank him for all of his support of her. Later that evening, as they all celebrated the most successful fund raiser to date; she hugged her mother-in-law, and whispered her thanks in Martha's ear. Martha hugged her back and told her it was all her hard work that made it happen, but Kate knew otherwise. It was love – Rick's love for her, and hers for Rick that made her able to rise above her fears. Love truly did conquer all.


End file.
